


French Disasters

by arsistiel, WarmthOfRain



Series: The Mishaps with Kids. [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a protective dad, All y’all dirty hoes thank Warmth, Anal Fingering, Arsis only only wrote the foreplay, Arsis was boutta give up after a few makeouts, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Co-Written, Coz Arsis can’t do dicks, Crack Fic, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fill and Adrian are our babies, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Future Fic, Good Parent Magnus Bane, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Hair-pulling, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, If You Squint - Freeform, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Language Kink, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mic drop, Not Beta Read, Other, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Potions Accident, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Humor, Smut, Tags May Change, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The smut was written by WarmthofRain, Top Magnus Bane, fight us they're the cutest brotp, french kink, idk what this is, sorry for bad french, tbh chapter 3 is jo and Arsis flaunting our love for clalec brotp, thats all - Freeform, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsistiel/pseuds/arsistiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: Important meetings, Potion mishaps,  Alec can now only speak french, Magnus finds it sexy, and Max is tired of everyone blaming him for the mess.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Max Lightwood-Bane/Original Male Character(s), Rafael Lightwood-Bane/Original Character(s)
Series: The Mishaps with Kids. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890589
Comments: 17
Kudos: 219





	1. Speaking in Tongues

**Chapter 1, Speaking in Tongues.**

Max plucked a strand of hair out of his boyfriend's ginger head, who was sprawled on the couch, lightly snoring. Wrapped in one of Max's grey sweatpants, which were slightly short for him, and his blue hoodies. 

"Max?" Fill stirred in place, pulling the blanket up to his neck as he sleepily blinked at Max. 

"Go back to sleep, Babe." Max placed a light kiss on Fill's forehead, who closed his eyes again. 

"What are you even doing?" Rafael muttered from the other couch, his phone in his hand. He was texting someone. Rafe himself was wearing grey sweatpants and one of his black hoodies, which were so worn out that they gave their dad's 10 year old hoodies a tough competition. 

Weekends were the only days of the week when the Lightwood-Bane family were all together. Ever since Max and Rafe had turned 15, (which was about 4 years ago for Max and 6 years ago for Rafe) they had started working at the NY Institute with their Aunt Izzy. Which meant they barely ever got the time to come to Alicante on weekdays. So spending time with family was mandatory on saturday and sunday. 

Today however, Magnus was out to restock his apothecary while Alec got dressed in the bedroom for his meeting in an hour. Fill had also decided to come home with Max for the afternoon, he was always welcomed in the Lightwood Bane household. 

“What are  _ you _ doing?” Max retorted accusingly and Rafael raised a brow. 

"None of your business, " Rafe shot back. 

“Exactly.” Max replied and strode towards his apothecary. He had the last ingredient he needed to complete the potion, so he stood before the cauldron and let the hair from his boyfriend’s head, the hair of someone with french blood, fall into the green mixture. The potion made a sizzling sound as it disappeared into the liquid. 

He stirred the potion, making it turn into a darker shade of green, just like the potions book suggested it would and he knew it was ready. Max would be lying if he said he wasn't proud, he couldn’t wait to see the look on his boyfriend’s face when he suddenly knew how to speak French. 

Fill was always showing off his French, so now Max could actually say something back to him, not just stand there, gaping in confusion, annoyance and a little aroused. 

Not that Max didn't know languages, he knew a bit of Indonesian, but unlike him, Fill had his language rune, so it was never as fun. 

And Max could've learned French the mundane way, but it was too much work and his papa working on the potion that would allow his dad to speak Spanish had given him the idea to make his own 'french' potion. 

The Institute in Madrid was one of the few institutes who still didn't have a downworlder cabinet, the past head was too stuck up to ever insinuate one (but Madrid had good relations with its downworlders so it wasn't really that big of an issue). 

The new head however, wanted to follow in the footsteps of the New York Institute, creating an official alliance with the Downworlders, having monthly meetings with them - an official downworlder cabinet as Alec had encouraged and issued as the inquisitor.

Which is why Alec had to be there - the new head of the Madrid Institute had asked for him (and Izzy) personally to come and oversee the meeting and talk about his own experience back in New York all those 23 years ago. 

Alec had agreed, obviously, but communication was a problem. 

Alec knew a bit of Spanish, but he wasn't fluent in it, and the language rune didn’t last long. So Magnus had offered to make a potion for Alec, which would help him understand and speak spanish for an hour or so.

Magnus knew the language well, of course, but he couldn’t really accompany Alec to every meeting and besides, he had his own clients who needed attending to. 

Max had just finished pouring the potion into a small vial, when he heard his dad come out of the bedroom, trying to tie a black tie around his neck while looking around for something. 

Alec wore black pants and a white button up, his usual clothing for meetings. His hair was messed up, which Max was pretty sure wasn't going to be approved by Magnus. 

“Is your papa home yet?” Max heard his dad ask just as he put the vial down on the table, right next to a bunch of other similar looking vials. He went to the living room to check if Fill was awake by now. 

"Right here, darling!" Said Magnus, stepping in from the portal, two small bags in his hands. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt, a silver chain around his neck but nothing too fancy, indicating he must've just gone to Maryse's for some ingredients. (Maryse had opened a 'warlock supplies' side business, kept her connected with the shadow world)

"Guys, lower your voices, Fill hasn't slept this well in over three days-" Max was cut off by Fill groaning and he turned towards the couch, to see his boyfriend stare up at them sleepily, his blanket half-way sliding onto the floor already.

“Great, you woke him.” Max grumbled and went to sit besides Fill, who was probably still processing his whereabouts.

Rafael, on the other hand, rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue as if annoyed, "Curly could just sleep in your bedroom, you know?" 

Alec strode over to Magnus and gave him a cheek kiss and Magnus smiled, humming in content. 

“I have like 10 minutes, so where’s the potion?” Alec asked Magnus, who was in the process of unpacking. 

"Ten minutes?" Fill said hoarsely, "How long have I been asleep for?" 

"Good morning, or shall I say evening, Fill." Said Magnus, giving Fill a smile, "The whole afternoon, I presume?" 

"Good evening Mr. Lightwood Ba- The whole afternoon?!" Fill sat up immediately, his expression horrified, "Mrs. Lightwood will kill me, I had to be back at the institute by 7-"

Alec let out a huff, "Easy Fill, Izzy isn't going to murder you today. She's in Spain. You can sleep more, if you want." 

“Yeah, and she won’t be back until late in the evening, so you can just stay here tonight.” Max said to Fill.

“I don’t know about that.” Alec said then, his dad-mode activated as he stared at the two on the couch.

“Oh, come on darling. We have a spare room anyways.” Magnus said to his husband giving Fill an ‘I got you’ wink. 

"Right." Fill smiled shyly, then turned to Magnus, "Thanks Mr. Lightwood-Ban-" 

"Fill?" Magnus gave him a glare. 

"Magnus." Fill corrected. 

Max and Fill had been dating for about 6 months now. Fill had transferred here a year ago from the Paris Institute. 

At first, Fill hadn't realised who Max was, but when he did he had gaped and said, "Holy shit you're even prettier than the pictures-" 

They had hit it off after that. They went around in circles before Max had blurted out a drunken "I like you". That was the start of their relationship. 

Magnus had already gotten constant updates about Fill and Max from the start all thanks to Izzy, who was too invested in her nephew's relationship, Considering that Magnus had a very close relationship with his sister-in-law, it was really no surprise that Magnus knew more about the two than Alec did. And Magnus had liked Fill when they first met. 

Alec and Rafe however, had their doubts. For the first 2 weeks, all Fill got was glares and threats (mostly from Rafe) before Alec had started warming up to him. (Rafe was still… Rafe. But they all knew that he liked Fill) 

Alec gave Magnus a look, as if he was upset that he didn’t get a say in this, but then he just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Fine, but behave.” he said in a very dad-like way. “Magnus, the potion?”

Magnus just waved his hand towards his and Max’s adjoined apothecaries. “It’s in there, a little vial with the green liquid in it.” he said absentmindedly, taking out the things Maryse had graciously given him.

Max just stared at Fill, smiling at him and loving the way he looked, still sleepy from his long nap. He didn’t even think about the potion, not until he heard his dad rummaging around the vials.

He shot up so fast, Fill fell to the floor. Rafael gave him a surprised look, but Max just rushed towards his apothecary as soon as he registered the words ‘little vial’ and ‘green liquid’.

"No, dad sto-" Alec had already downed the vial, "Dad!" 

"What?" Alec said, before grimacing as his throat started to burn, an odd heaviness in his head taking over.

"Blueberry?" Magnus looked at Max. 

Rafael looked up from his phone and judged his brother's expressions, "Max…Did you fuck up. Again?" 

“Langue!” Alec said,

In a very french accent. 

Magnus stopped as he reached the doorway of Max’s apothecary, staring at his husband. “Um, Alexander? I meant in my apothecary-” he said, a quizzical look on his face, “What did you drink?”

Max hid his face in his hands as Rafe joined them in the room, trying to see what the fuss was about.

"Everything good?" Asked Fill from the living room, feeling as if this was a family matter which he shouldn't interrupt. 

"Quoi?" 

Magnus, Max and Rafe stared at Alec with a hint of confusion. 

"Is that french, I hear?" Came Fill's voice from the living room again. 

“Haa-haa dad, very funny.” Rafe then said, though his tone was more hesitant than joking. 

Magnus had now picked up the vial, which Alec had drank, from the table and showed it to Max. “What is this?” he asked calmly, yet in a stern tone. Max swallowed nervously, glancing at his dad again.

Alec frowned, "Pourquoi me regardez-Vous tous? Qui parle français?" 

_ Why are you all staring at me? Who's speaking French?  _

Fill now stood besides his boyfriend, casually placing his elbow on Max’s shoulder (Max was shorter than him) and tilting his head in amusement, "Vous parlez français… " 

_ You're speaking french…  _

Alec's brow's furrowed, He asked again, "Quoi?" 

"um…" Max sealed his lips before hesitantly speaking again, "So…" 

//

"Well on the plus side-" Max said, "At Least I know what my mistakes were, too many seelie leaves resulting in being stuck speaking one language.”

Alec and Magnus glared at him. Rafael tittered, texting someone again. Fill sat awkwardly besides Max. 

Alec let out a string of words, “J'ai la réunion dans 10 minutes et je parle français. Je dois parler putain d'espagnol, pas français! c'est quoi ce bordel.” and a lot of “merde”s, clearly agitated, but Max just stared at him in defeat. 

“What did he say?” he asked weakly, staring at Fill, but it was Magnus who answered.

“Roughly translating, he’s pissed because he has to be at a meeting. Where he had to speak Spanish. Not French. Spanish. _ Comprende _ ?” Magnus replied sarcastically, 

“I’m sorry, okay? It’s not my fault the potions look exactly alike-” Max shut up when Magnus sent him a glare.

“You better hope this potion wears off in a couple of hours.” Magnus said.

“quelques heures? Je ne peux pas rester coincé à parler français pendant quelques heures!”

_ A few hours? I can’t be stuck speaking french for a few hours! _

“Calm down, Alexander, we’ll figure this out.” Magnus tried to ease his frustration.

Rafael chuckled from the couch, eyes on his phone, and Max had it.

“Who in the-” he stopped, seeing Alec’s face as Max was about to curse “in the hell are you texting??” he finished, snatching Rafe’s phone.

“Give that back, you little shit!” Rafe yelled, going after Max, who jumped onto the couch and scanned the phone. Fill moved a little further against the armrest, trying not to get caught in the crossfire of the two brothers fighting.

Alec and Magnus both yelled “Language!” (though Alec did it in French) at the same time.

“Who’s Adri?” Max asked, amused. 

Fill cocked his head to the side, “Adrian? Isn’t he the new transfer from Corsica?”

“Give me my phone back!” Rafael practically growled.

“Awww, does Rafe have a crush?” Max cooed, waving the phone in his hand. Rafe glared at him. If looks could kill, he’d be dead ten times over. (Fill had already averted his eyes from the phone. Can you blame him? Rafael was intimidating.)

Magnus snapped his fingers, the phone appearing in his hand. His expression was not far from Rafe’s stabbing stares.

“Quiet down.” he commanded with his ‘I am your father and you’ll do as you’re told’ voice. Rafe and Max exchanged glances and stopped fighting, sitting back down with a disapproving huff. When Magnus’s fingertips glowed blue, Fill stopped squirming in his seat too, even though the command was not meant for him.

Alec sighed, He said something again and Magnus nodded, quickly replying.

Max observed the mess that he, apparently, created. He felt Fill’s hand squeeze his and he looked over to his boyfriend, Fill had an encouraging smile on his face. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll figure this out, there has to be an antidote or something-” Fill said. 

“I appreciate those encouraging words, babe, but um…”

“il n'y en a pas.” Said Alec, giving Max a side eye. 

Fill opened his mouth and closed it again, “oh…”

“J'ai le réunion dans,” Alec looked down at his wrist watch, the one Rafe had gifted him a few months ago on his birthday, “4 minutes, Max. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?”

“Kinda hot.” Magnus muttered slowly, Alec speaking French had always been hot, but the kids heard it. Max and Rafael looked pained. 

Alec looked at him with a “seriously? Right now?” look. 

Max turned to his boyfriend, trying to ignore his papa’s words “What did he say?”

“He has the meeting in 4 minutes and he asked what he’s going to do now.”

Max shrunk down in his seat under the gazes of his fathers, trying to think of an answer that wouldn’t result in more yelling, And in more french curse words.

“Rafael Lightwood Bane, tu arrêtes d'enregistrer ça ou tu sera assigné à résidence” 

Rafael made an annoyed expression , placing his phone down in his lap,“this is too fun not to record, besides I'm 21 dad. You can’t ground me,” He had activated his language rune somewhere between Max’s explanation and Alec’s glares. 

“oh, je ne peux pas?” Alec sent him a challenging glare

Rafe turned to Magnus, “Papa! Tell dad that he’s being unreasonable!” For a 21-year old his voice sounded awfully childish as he sent Magnus a pleading look.

“Okay, Okay guys.” Magnus interrupted, “Let's take a deep breath. Alexander, Take a deep breath”

Alec rolled his eyes, but inhaled slowly anyways. 

“And calm dow-“ Alec’s phone rang. 

Alec reached out to look at his phone. Then sighed when he saw the caller ID. 

“Who is it?” Magnus asked but Alec shook his head, picking up the call. Not realising that he couldn’t speak english to communicate. 

“Bonjour Izzy”

“Bonjour?” Izzy replied, sounding annoyed, “Alec what? where are you?!”

“ugh…” Alec stuttered when he remembered he couldn’t speak English.

Magnus snatched Alec’s phone from his hand, “Isabelle! How is my favourite sister in la-“

“Magnus?! What is Alec doing and why is he still at home?”

Magnus glanced at Alec, “Alexander, is um, a little-“ his voice dropped two octaves, “Tied up. At the moment.”

Izzy groaned, “Then untie him. I swear to Raziel, if you’re late again because you’re having sex-”

Alec said something in French that sounded a lot like swearing. 

“Trust me, I wish.” he said into the phone, eyes not leaving his husband.

“I did not spend an hour getting ready on a saturday just for your husband to be late. Jace and  _ Simon _ are in charge of the institute, Magnus!” Izzy said, “Get Alec’s ass here. Right now.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed, giving Alec a glance. His husband was grabbing at his own hair, a look of desperation on his face.

“We’ll be there, don’t worry.” Magnus said calmly.

“We? Why are you coming with him?” Isabelle wanted to know, her voice suspicious.

Alec gave Magnus a questioning look, “vas-tu lui dire?”

“What is happening?” Max asked loudly, staring at his dads.

“Do we have a choice? She’ll find out anyways.” Magnus replied, ignoring his son completely, staring at his husband. 

Alec had a defeated look on his face and he nodded. Magnus bit his lip before he spoke to Isabelle again.

“So, we had a small accident…” he started carefully.

“Magnus, by the Angel what now?” Izzy said, it was fair for her to sound so  _ done _ with them. They did have their share of mishaps. 

Magnus turned to Max, “Do you want to tell her?”

“Why are you acting like this is  _ my  _ fault? You were the one to-“

Rafael grabbed the phone, and put it on speaker, “Dad drank a potion which Max made for himself, now Dad can only speak French. We don’t have an antidote.”

“What!?” Izzy yelled and Magnus could see Alec visibly cringe, “No, everything’s okay, Alex,” They heard Izzy then say, not to them but to someone in the background, “What?” Izzy said into the speaker again.

“It’s going to be fine, I’ll go with him and just translate.” Magnus tried to calm her down.

“Quoi?” Alec looked at Magnus, “Tu as des clients à gérer aujourd'hui, Magnus” 

“Oh, ‘cause that’ll make so much sense, when the Inquisitor shows up, only speaking French!” Izzy ignored whatever Alec had just said.

“For the record, it wasn’t  _ just _ my fault.” Max chimed in. 

“Shut up, Max.” Rafe rolled his eyes.

“Technically…” Fill trailed off, trying to hide his smile and Max gasped. 

“Traitor!” he half-shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend.

“-And that’s not what Alec’s saying, Maxie,” Fill said, ignoring the warlock’s accusation.

“I’ll cancel my appointments, Alexander. I don’t have a choice,” Magnus said, “Unless you want to cancel the meeting.”

“Non! Je ne peux pas!” 

“How would I know what Dad’s saying, I don’t speak fucking French…” Max mumbled in between their conversation.

“Shut up, everyone!” Izzy said, clearly frustrated and about to lose it, “I don’t care how, but you are going to be here in 2 minutes or I’ll murder you both! I’ll try and stall the meeting until then.”

No one questioned the fact that Izzy would actually do it. She was very much capable of murdering them all if they didn’t do as she told them to.

“Je suis desolee, Izzy, et merci” Alec replied, before he leaned over and ended the call.

“Why is he so polite in french though,” Rafe commented. 

“He said ‘Im sorry, Izzy and thanks’” Fill murmured in Max’s ear. He then looked at Rafe, “Mr. Lightwood Ba- um, Alec est toujours poli”

Alec looked at Fill with an awkward smile, “Merci, Fill.”

“Yeah, sure whatever you say, Curly,” Rafael mocked him, going back to texting on his phone. 

“My boyfriend has a name, you know?”

“Your point is…?” Rafe said, unfazed.

With a sigh Magnus stood up, “I’m going to go and change.”

Alec glanced at his wrist watch, “Ne soyez pas en retard, il nous reste 5 minutes”

“It’ll just take me 2 minutes, Darling.” Said Magnus, then he smirked, “Aussi, Le français te va bien, beau” With that, Magnus disappeared into their bedroom. 

Rafael grimanced, “I can understand you, you know?”

Max looked at his boyfriend, who looked slightly uneasy, “He made a dirty comment, didn’t he?” he grimaced, “You know what? I don’t even want to know”

Fill clicked his tongue, “He actually just said that French suits Alec well and called him beautiful”

“I said I don’t want to know!”

“I mean, It’s kind of sweet-“

“Fill!”

Alec sighed with a pained expression on his face, looking after his husband. He held up his hands in defeat and sat down in the armchair, closing his eyes.

“C’est une catastrophe.” he said.

Fill gave Alec a sympathetic look, “Je suis sûr que Magnus s’en chargera.” Alec nodded slightly at that.

Max stared at Fill for a moment, yup, hot as always. He then turned to Rafe, “What did they say?”

“Huh?” Rafe looked up from his phone, “ugh, dad said that this was a disaster and Curly said that papa will handle it.”

“And what does your Adrian think about all of this?” Max smirked.

“Qui est Adrian?” Alec asked, eyeing them both.

“Copain de Rafael,” Fill replied in a low tone. 

“Curly, I swear to Raziel shut up” Rafe turned to Alec, “Ce n’est pas mon copain.”

Alec looked at Fill, “Rafe a un… Copain?” Ignoring Rafael. 

“Would everybody please stop speaking freaking French?! Y’all can speak in english and Dad will understand you then too!” Max finally exploded, standing up. It was one thing to be turned on when his boyfriend spoke French but this was just… weird. And uncomfortable. And annoying and just… weird.

“Well, aren’t you in a sour mood?” Magnus asked Max, coming back to the living room. He’d changed into a tux as well, to match Alec’s attire. “And what’s that about Rafe having a boyfriend?” he beamed at Rafael.

Rafael groaned loudly, putting a pillow over his face.

“Dieu merci,” Alec sighed, standing up, “Pouvons-nous partir maintenant?”

“Right, yes we’re leaving now,” Magnus said, opening a portal, “Take care boys, We’ll be back in a few hours.”

Alec rushed to the portal, but not before he pressed kisses on his sons cheeks, who wiped them with their sleeves. 

“Fill,” Magnus snapped his fingers, Rafael might be the oldest, but Fill was the most mature one in the trio, “You’re in charge.” 

“Alright, Magnus.” Fill’s cheeks went a little red when he realized Magnus thought of him as the most responsible one in the group.

Before Rafe or Max could protest, Alec muttered something in French and then they were gone.

“Alec said no partying.” Fill told his boyfriend. 

“Why does that not surprise me?”

//

“Fucking finally” Izzy said, rushing to hug Magnus before Alec (a new habit of hers) as the portal closed behind them and they stepped inside the huge hall of the Madrid institute.

After she’d hugged her brother, she automatically slapped his shoulder. “I almost had a heart attack, you idiots!” she whisper-yelled, so no one in the meeting room would hear them. They could hear the people inside chatting, completely oblivious as to what was going on outside the doors.

Izzy was wearing a purple a-line dress with a v-neck, the fabric ending just over her knees, and her 6 inch stilettos. For a woman in her forties, she looked way younger. 

It had been hard for Alec to see his sister get wrinkles before his eyes. It was a constant reminder that one day, he’d have to let her go and live on. 

But Izzy still had a smile on her face, the same silliness of being the little sister.  _ She’ll always be his little sister.  _

“We’re here, aren’t we?” Magnus asked, but shut up as Izzy sent him a glare. 

She stepped closer to Alec and brushed his tuxedo, straightening his tie. “Are you both ready? I mean, I did give them a sort of a version as to why the Inquisitor is speaking fucking French out of nowhere. Or rather, I didn’t tell them about the French at all.”

“I’m sure the Spanish know about the French.” Magnus said jokingly. Isabelle sent him a death glare. “Not a good time?” Magnus chuckled nervously.

“What _ did _ you tell them?” Alec asked in French, nervously glancing at the slightly ajar doors.

Izzy knew french. It was one of the first languages a shadowhunter is taught at the academy. 

Izzy gave them a stern look. “I couldn’t exactly tell them the truth, could I? I mean, kind of embarrassing, making the mistake of drinking the wrong potion that your own son had cooked up.”

Alec wore the same pained expression he had been wearing for the past 15 minutes, Izzy took pity on him.

“I told them that you were out on a voluntary patrol with the NY institute for one of your ‘inspections’ yesterday and you had an accident with a demon nest, you tried to save everyone and in the process your vocal chords got damaged, so you can’t speak for a few days.”

Magnus gave her a quizzical glance. “Wait. So he can’t… speak at all?” he asked.

Isabelle smirked. “That’s right.”

Alec had a look on his face which read, “Raziel and the angels above, help me.”

Magnus gave Izzy an appreciative glance. “Well done, you managed to save Alec from humiliation and make him look heroic at the same time.”

Izzy raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’m Isabelle Lightwood. What did you expect?” 

Alec looked slightly uneasy. Isabelle gave him an encouraging smile. 

“It’ll be fine, Alec, Magnus can talk for you. And he’ll just translate the rest for you.” she said, “Besides, the new head is already dazed by you and your husband, ‘The power couple’ as they put it.”

Magnus’ hand slid into Alec’s as he stepped closer. He looked up at his husband with a soft smile. 

“We’ve got this. Don’t worry, darling.” he said and Alec nodded, the tension in his shoulders dissipating as Magnus led him towards the room behind closed doors. Having his husband there certainly helped soothe the panic.

Isabelle’s heels clicked on the wooden floor, trailing behind them as they took in the people in the room. There were about 5 people seated behind a round table, who stopped talking as soon as the three entered. 

A blonde 19 year old, actually 409 year old, who Magnus recognised as the High warlock of Madrid. Besides him was a seelie, her posture poised with her lips pressed into a thin line, her fiery red hair cascading down in braids, a few strands of blonde here and there. A 30-something werewolf with a huge mark running down her brown skin, and a pale vampire, who looked like he was the leader of a boy band (the 2020 Justin Bieber haircut wasn’t really helping his case). 

The head of the Madrid Institute stood up as soon as they entered the room. The shadowhunter looked very excited to see them, almost jumping up and down, curly brown hair bouncing with every step. 

Approaching Alec and extending a hand the shadowhunter said, “Mr. Inquisitor, High warlock, Welcome to the Madrid institute!” with a thick accent.

Alec gave the head a curt nod and a tight-lipped smile. Magnus could see his husband was getting nervous again. 

“Hello, Thanks for inviting us, Mr. De la Vega.” Magnus said in Spanish. 

“Um...It’s  _ Mx.  _ De la Vega, I’m non binary actually, and you can just call me Alex!” The head beamed in English again, “If you want to, sir.”

“Alex, right. My apologies, I didn’t mean to misgender you,” Magnus said, Izzy did say ‘they’ before, he couldn’t believe he had missed that. 

“It’s alright, You didn’t know.” They replied. 

Alec gave them an apologetic smile. 

“Mr. Inquisitor, I heard about your vocal chords. I’m so sorry that happened,” Alex said in Spanish again. Magnus noted that they used english when their pronouns were involved. Spanish wasn’t really gender neutral, after all. 

Magnus translated it for Alec and Alec nodded, making a weird gesture with his hand and Magnus tried not to laugh. It must’ve been hard for Alec not to speak, but it was just a little bit funny to watch him struggle. Not that he would ever say that to his husband.

“Call him Alec. And I’m Magnus, please. Yes, it was a rather unfortunate event, but you know my husband - always trying to save the day.” he said, continuing in Spanish and beamed at Alec. “But all is well, I’ll just be speaking on behalf of him today.”

“Fantastic! Why don’t we all sit down, then? Mrs. Lightwood, if you please.” Alex said in Spanish again, pulling out a chair for Isabelle to sit in.

She graciously sat down, sending a thankful smile towards Alex.The head of the Madrid Institute took their seat at the head of the table, while Alec and Magnus took seats next to each other, opposite to Alex and facing them.

The downworlders gave Alec and Magnus a respectful nod, they looked like they didn’t want to be here. Although Magnus saw the werewolf give Isabelle an interested glance. 

“I have to say though,” Alex looked at Magnus and Alec, “You both look amazing.” They half squealed, barely able to contain themself. 

Isabelle gave Alec and Magnus a look that said ‘see? What’d I tell you?’

“Okay now, Warlocks, Werewolf, Vampire, Seelie and Shadowhunters, let’s start the meeting, shall we?” Alex then said, clearing their throat.

_ This is going to be a long meeting _ , Alec thought in  _ French _ . 

As Alex started speaking, Magnus leaned in close to Alec’s ear, “We’re having a date after this” He whispered, voice low and seductive, as he placed a hand on Alec’s leg and brushed his thumb against his inner thigh. Alec took in a sharp breath.

_ Well, now this was definitely going to be a long meeting.  _

//


	2. La Réunion

In the past 23 years, Magnus has heard Alec speak in French here and there; Sometimes at their dates in Paris when they have to order something, sometimes talking to a new transfer or a French representative. 

Magnus had always found it extremely sexy. 

He never said anything about it, but whenever Alec spoke French, it would always end up with them, laying on their bed (Or in the janitor’s closet. Or whichever room happened to be the closest at the time.) naked and worn out. 

It was just the way the words rolled off the shadowhunter’s tongue, the way his voice dropped low, the way he pronounced every syllable. 

And to an extent, Alec knew that. He knew that Magnus had a language kink, moreover, a French kink. But they never really ‘talked’ about it, per say. It was more of a… mutual understanding. 

So now that Alec was stuck speaking French, he couldn't exactly expect Magnus to not play around with him. 

And Magnus couldn’t just sit there and not play around with  _ Alec.  _

Alec had just not- or prefered Magnus to not start his game here, in the middle of a meeting with representatives of Madrid.

But Magnus however, was already imagining various scenarios of how they were going to utilize this little mishap. And naturally, if he was going to be distracted and frustrated, Alec would have to be, too. It was only fair.

Though, Alec didn’t seem to think so when Magnus slid his hand a little higher along his inner thigh. It earned him a glare, which Magnus pointedly ignored.

“ Another thing I’d like to start this cabinet with is suggesting the werewolves and the vampires to talk and create official territories, so their personal disputes don’t interrupt this institute’s working,” Alex said, in Spanish “Like last week, between the werewolf and vampire deputies”

It was around 2am in Madrid, Alex had adjusted the timings so it was comfortable for Magnus, Alec and Izzy to come over (It was just 8pm in New York). The others however, didn’t exactly look happy.

“We do have separate territories! The vamps keep invading ours!” The werewolf representative of Madrid said, glaring at the vampire, who had his phone in this hand.

Magnus tried not to laugh as Alec took in a startled sharp breath, the warlock’s fingers brushed dangerously close to his crotch.

“Shut the fuck up, Kyle,” The vampire said bluntly in english, a vine reference, Magnus realised (Fill and Simon used it very often). Then in Spanish, “Rob is dating your werewolves, Jamie and Carl, so obviously he hangs around at yours, we’ve been over this!”

“I thought her name was Mia?” Izzy frowned at the vampire’s words. 

Alec however, tried his best to concentrate on whatever the hell was going on, but Magnus was making it very hard for him to do so. 

Very  _ hard _ indeed. 

“Well, your Rob invites his vampire buddies over  _ all  _ the time. I don’t like it!” Mia crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Oh, now you’re just being discriminative and queerphobic-“

“I'm literally trans, bitch,” Mia shot out in english, then continued in Spanish “And I’m not being ‘discriminative’ I just don't like the vamps coming over because they trash everything. Every. Single. Time”

The vampire, ignoring, held up his phone, mumbling while Alec saw him typing,  _ ‘First meeting. This shit is whack, the werewolf is ‘bout to throw hands.’ _

Alec seemed slightly alarmed, so Magnus thought it’d be best to distract him. Obviously, the only way he knew how. He squeezed Alec’s thigh a little, leaning into him.

“Don’t worry, it’s all talk, no one is going to be actually throwing any punches.” he whispered into Alec’s ear. A simple, innocent phrase, but it made Alec shiver slightly nonetheless.

“Don’t you dare send that to the werewolves-”

“Too late, it’s already in the Downworlder groupchat.” The vampire Justin Bieber replied.

Alex gave them both a hurt look. “You guys have a downworld group chat? Why am I not in it?”

“‘cause you’re a shadowhunter…?” the vampire said, looking unamused.

Alec gasped when he felt Magnus’ fingers slide over his crotch. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand, holding it in place. 

It seemed the vampire took the gasp as a sign of ‘I’m very insulted by your comment’, so he turned to address Alec.

“No offence, Mr. Inquisitor. Or to you, Mrs. Lightwood.” he said in English. 

Magnus ducked his head and smirked, twisting his hand out of Alec’s grip just to place it back down on his thigh. 

Isabelle gave Alec a weird look, but nodded towards the vampire. “None taken.” she just said, still confused, “Also, If the werewolves and vampires have friends, why don’t you guys create a common meet up spot. We still have the Pandemonium in New York.”

“We tried, but the Seelies kept showing up there and slipping everybody some nasty weird fairy shit in their drinks and stuff.” the warlock chimed in.

Magnus leaned in Alec’s ear, Alec assumed to translate, “They tried creating a common place for the downworlders but the seelies kept messing it up,” The warlock whispered, Then, out of the blue, said, “Do you remember the time when we got high on that seelie weed and ripped the clothes off each other?” with a soft brush of lips against Alec’s earlobe, Magnus leaned away. 

Alec tried to keep control of his breathing, sending Magnus a look that just said  _ ‘STOP’ _

On the other hand, the seelie, who looked the most mature and poised here, gave the warlock representative a look, “Shut your ass up, Y’allz asked for it.” She said in english with a New York accent. 

Vampire Justin Beiber threw up his hands. “See?” he pointed at the seelie.

One again, he held up his phone and this time Alec could see the vampire pointing it at himself, ‘Just vibin’ with the Inquisitor, the seelie ain’t shit too’ he said and Alec could see himself in the frame of the phone as well. 

Alec wasn’t particularly happy about that. But he got distracted, yet again, by Magnus’ hand squeezing dangerously close to his crotch. He sent Magnus a look, almost begging him to stop.

Magnus ignored Alec’s pleading looks, shifting closer to Alec’s side for better access. For a second, just a second, Alec let his hands drop to his side with a sigh of defeat, and Magnus noticed, a look of want in his eyes. That was all the permission Magnus needed to continue this. 

Alex still looked very hurt by the fact that they weren’t included in the groupchat that everyone but them, was in.

Izzy gave a thoughtful expression, “Maybe we just need to understand why the Seelies are trying to provoke you?”

“Provoke? Nah. We’re just trying to add some flavour here. They’re basic” the seelie said in English again, examining her nails now, grinning. She only talked in English, Alec noted since she was the only one Alec could properly understand here and Magnus was doing a terrible job translating. 

Alec considered that it was probably a good idea to activate his language rune. Magnus however, disagreed. 

As Alec reached a hand to his pocket to get his stele, Magnus grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Giving him a ‘Don’t you trust me?’ look.

When his hand made contact with Alec’s skin, he sent just a little wave of his magic through his husband, smirking when Alec bit his lip and gave him a ‘don’t you dare’ look.

“Start speaking Spanish, you dumbfuck.” the warlock mumbled, it seemed like Mia wasn’t very fluent in english, except from knowing a few slangs and curses. 

“Who are you calling basic, bitch?” Mia now demanded, catching on.

“Oh, so you can’t be basic but you can be queerphobic?” the vampire interrupted.

“Didn’t we...y’know, stop doing that after Mr. Lightwood Bane became the first gay Inquisitor and shit?” Said the seelie and Alec’s head snapped in her direction at the sound of his name.

Alec then looked back at Magnus, asking for what “doing that” meant. Magnus pursed his lips, he wasn’t really paying attention. His hand was still on Alec’s thigh and he tapped one finger against it.

Alex chimed in then and the conversation drifted in another path again; Alex talking about something that the other 4 downworlders, finally, agreed on.

Izzy gave them both a critical look now. “They’re talking about changing the Madrid rules according to the laws of the Clave, you idiots, so start paying attention instead of groping each other,” she leaned in to Magnus.

Magnus decided to act like he hadn’t heard that. Alec’s eyes widened in silent shock, when Izzy leaned back again, with a glare.

For a few minutes the conversation was going civil, Izzy giving them advice, them making a few points and then looking over to Alec, asking for his opinion. 

All Alec did was nod, Magnus wasn’t helping at all, his hand kept stroking Alec’s inner thighs. Every couple of minutes, he’d send small bursts of magic which hit Alec’s dick. 

Magnus was  _ not _ helping. 

Alec's attention was caught back into the conversation when Mia suddenly raised her voice and said, as Alec guessed,“I’m literally trans how the heck can I be queerphobic?!” then continued in varied english, “I will smack the shit out of you and I won’t hesitate, bitch.”

The vampire was obviously making another video, his phone raised and a smirk on his face, ‘ _ This bitch queerphobic, cancel the werewolves’  _ he mumbled in english too, typing.

Isabelle snorted and Alec looked at her. Magnus used the moment Alec looked away, to slide his hand on his crotch, noting that Alec was probably more turned on then he wished to be. Magnus fought a smirk and watched the dispute in front of him, trying to look professional. 

“Send that to the groupchat and I will bust both your kneecaps.” the werewolf now said in her mother tongue, her tone growing angrier by the minute.

The vampire turned his phone towards her as he pressed the send button, “Yeet.”

Mia snarked at him, as the warlock representative said in english, “No one even says ‘Yeet’ anymore for Raziel’s sake.”

“Okay boomer” vamp-Bieber said.

Alec looked like he was trying to decide if he should intervene or run from the room altogether. 

That was the point when with a hard squeeze of his thigh, Magnus let go. Alec would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little disappointed, but he was overall relieved. 

“Stop.” Alex mumbled, their hands going to cover their face in defeat.

“Okay, Okay kids,” Magnus quickly intervened, switching to Spanish. 

“Y'all need to chill.” The seelie backed Magnus up. 

“The key to a good Cabinet meeting is patience and calmness, You have to listen to the other representatives,” Magnus advised, he had removed his hand from Alec’s lap, so Alec could actually think. “Oh, and complete transparency.”

Alec caught up on a few words, ‘Patience’, ‘Calmness’, ‘Transparency’. So he just nodded in agreement. 

“In New York,” Izzy began in Spanish, and Alec lost track again because Magnus’ hand was back. 

Even if he would’ve understood Spanish, he couldn’t have paid attention anyways, since it was clear that Magnus had made it his mission to silently torture him to death.

The warlock representative had started speaking now and Magnus was almost pressed to Alec’s side at this point, Alec could feel his husband’s foot lurk closer to his. 

Alec wanted to  _ run.  _

He also wanted to tear his husband’s clothes off.

A few seconds later, “What I’m getting from this, is that the main troublemakers are the seelies.” Izzy mumbled quietly at Magnus’ side. “Magnus? Are you even listening?”

Her tone was very much like when she was talking to a bunch of kids. Magnus couldn’t really blame her, but he also couldn’t stop torturing his husband, when it was working so well.

Alec had planned to sit and watch as the meeting would proceed, maybe throw an advice or a suggestion here and there or answer a few questions. He certainly had not imagined being teased by his husband. Not that he was complaining. 

“Mr. Lightwood Bane?” He heard Alex say and looked towards them, Alex had an expectant look on their face. They must’ve asked Alec a question. 

Alec looked back at Magnus, “Pardon?” Magnus asked Alex. 

“I asked,” Alex repeated in English, probably so Alec could understand them too, “What were the difficulties that you faced.”

“Certainly not territorial division,” Muttered Mia in a thick accent. 

Magnus exchanged a glance with Alec as he began speaking, he had been beside Alec’s side the whole time. He had seen Alec work and put his heart and soul in that first downworlder cabinet. 

Alec couldn’t understand everything but he caught up a few phrases here and there. Magnus looked so invested while he talked, Spanish rolling off his tongue with ease. 

Okay, maybe Alec had a language kink too. 

“I know it’s hard,” Magnus said in English eventually, the smirk evident for a second on his face as he glanced at Alec, who stared at him like he might murder someone “but try to think about why you’re doing this. Think about your packs and clans, the people who are going to be living with the rules you make in the future. Alec made these rules, so our children would not have to go through the hateful way of how the Clave used to do things as I’m sure you all want that as well.”

Alex was fervently nodding and translating the whole thing into Spanish, while Magnus spoke.

There was a small silence then, the vampire and werewolf threw hesitant glances towards each other, while looking slightly embarrassed. 

It was evident that they all were friends, Just more of those “I’ll die for you but if you look at me I will kill you” friends. And Alec liked that. This was one of the reasons this institute had worked so long without a cabinet and any major issues. 

It was the warlock who finally spoke up and Magnus was pleased with that - out of all the downworlders, Warlocks were usually the ones who didn’t get to know, or didn’t even get to meet their biological parents. 

“Personally, I think that the high warlock is right. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I despise you all, but it’s kind of cool to have people behind you who would kill your enemies in an instant.”

//

The meeting ended a few minutes later, Alex had thanked Izzy, Magnus and Alec before they let them go. They had even requested to take a picture with the ‘power couple’ of the shadow world with a goofy smile and Izzy was happy to take it. 

Alec was glad Magnus had maintained his distance with his thigh in the last few minutes so he calmed  _ down _ a bit. 

“So, what are you two going to do now?” Izzy asked with a knowing look, her tone suggestive.

“Don’t you have a date with Simon, Isabelle?” Magnus said. 

Izzy checked her phone, “It’s like 10 in New York, thank you very much.” she said, as if Magnus himself had invented the time difference. “I think I’m just going to go to the institute and make sure that Simon and Jace hadn’t burned it down or something.”

“Then,” Magnus said suggestively, “Would you mind going over to the loft and checking in on the kids?”

Alec scooted closer to Magnus and placed a hand on the small of his back, “Tell Fill and Max to sleep in separate rooms, please,” He said finally relieved that he could speak again. 

Magnus stared up at his husband with a look, all to pleased, Alec realised that he must still be speaking in french. 

Izzy sighed, but she was clearly amused. “Yeah, alright, just keep it in your pants until you’re somewhere more private.”

Magnus chuckled.

“Brother in law,” Izzy gestured to the space before her, “If you will. Get me to your loft, I’ll walk back to the institute”

And with a nod Magnus opened a portal for her.

As the portal opened Alec got a peek in their living room where Fill was sprawled on Max and they were- 

Well, making out. 

Quite passionately. 

They jumped apart though, when the portal fully opened up. 

Izzy looked at the portal and then back at Magnus and Alec, “Of course they are humping. Like fathers, like son,” she laughed and entered in with a chirpy, “Hey guys!” 

They heard a, “Auntie Izzy, perfect timing” mixed with a “Sorry Mrs. Lightwood, I was going to-“ as the portal closed. 

“Do you think she’ll actually oversee the fact that they’ll stay in separate rooms?” Alec asked with a frown on his face.

Magnus hooked a finger to his collar and pulled Alec against him.

“If I know your sister, and I do, she probably won’t. But even if she did that, you think that would stop two horny 19 year olds?”

Alec groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“I don’t want to know about- I don’t want to see or think about that.” he waved his hands around helplessly and Magnus laughed, enjoying the way the words rolled off Alec’s tongue. 

“Okay, what if I give you something else to think about?” Magnus then purred in French, leaning in. It sent slight shivers down Alec’s spine, it always did. 

He traced his lips against Alec’s jawline, moving to bite at his earlobe and Alec’s hands flew to Magnus’ waist, keeping him flush against his husband.

“Izzy did say to keep it in our pants, though…” Magnus trailed off, leaning back and Alec made a protesting noise.

Magnus smirked, snapping his fingers. “Move this to somewhere more private?”

Alec’s nod was maybe a little too eager, but neither of them cared. Alec’s lips found Magnus’ when they stepped into the portal together, stumbling out on the other side. 

Alec had no clue where they were, the only thing he knew for sure was that Magnus was still with him and the warlock’s hands were all over his body. His own hands were perfectly content, perched on Magnus’ ass as he leaned further to deepen their kiss.

Fate would have it, Alec knocked his foot against something very hard and sharp.

He let out a yelp and “Right, there’s a table there, watch out?” Magnus said, trying not to laugh. Alec glared at him.

“Ou sommes-nous?” he asked, looking around. They were in a living room, covers over the couches and the loveseats, seemed like no one had been here in a while. There was a window framing the balcony wall, which gave a beautiful view of the horizon, glimmering in the morning light of the rising sun. 

“Oh,” was all Alec said when he took in his surroundings. He had been here once, only once 23 years ago, on their honeymoon. 

This was one of Ragnor’s apartments, Alec recalled Magnus telling him as they laid in the same apartment’s bedroom together, taking in the morning sun, quite like right now. 

Except, their clothes were off at the time. 

Alec smiled as he remembered that morning - they had had a lazy day in, enjoying the view of Madrid and talking about everything and nothing. 

And an important conversation about building a family and their future, together. 

“Do you remember this place?”

There was an expectant look in Magnus’ eyes when Alec stared down at him

Alec smiled at his husband sweetly.

He entwined their fingers and raised them to his mouth, kissing the back of Magnus’ hand softly. “Of course I do.” He said, not knowing what language it came out in. 

The glint in Magnus’ eyes gave him a hint though. 

“We were wearing much less clothes, at the time.” Magnus tipped his head back and laughed.

“We indeed were.”

Alec placed a kiss on Magnus’ neck, as he slid a hand up to the front of Magnus’ torso and then pulled him back into a kiss by his tie. 

Magnus’ laugh became muffled as Alec kissed him again, the warlock melted into it, eyes fluttering shut and hands finding their way in Alec’s back pockets. 

Alec pulled back for a second, just for a second, to mutter a, “Je t’aime,” against Magnus’ lips. 

Magnus smiled, “That’s hot,” he whispered as he pushed Alec back against a couch. 

Alec fell unto it with ease, a bit of dust flying off. Magnus was almost tempted to say, “Well, that was graceful” 

And so he did, to which Alec replied with a grin, “Shadowhunter.”

“Why do I feel like we’ve been here before?” Magnus asked, grinning.

“No, this is better.”

Magnus stared at Alec, confused. “Yeah? How so?”

Alec widened his thighs, sinking in the couch, looked Magnus right in the eyes and smirked. “Because I get to call you my husband now.”

“That is hot,” Magnus repeated as he moved forward to straddle Alec’s lap. 

Alec cupped Magnus’ face as the warlock placed his arms around the shadowhunter’s neck, “Let me see you.” and Magnus’ golden cat-eyes gleamed in, what Alec recognized as, love and lust both. 

But what Alec also noticed was how fast Magnus let his glamour drop. There was usually… more teasing involved when Alec requested that with such a soft tone. 

Alec was definitely going to use french more often now. 

He lost his train of thoughts when Magnus kissed him again, it wasn’t soft this time, but demanding. Alec could feel Magnus' tongue against his and he leaned in more, trying to get closer to him.

Magnus' tongue swept across his bottom lip before the warlock bit on it and Alec couldn't help but gasp at the small sensation it sent through his body.

In the little light of the rising sun, Alec could trace out Magnus’ face and his glowing eyes.

Alec pushed Magnus’ jacket off and struggled to loosen his tie without breaking the kiss. Magnus just bought a hand up and snapped his fingers to do the same. Removing their blazers and ties all together, he wanted to get over with the shirts too, but ripping open Alec’s shirts was a different kind of fun. 

Magnus’ hands then traveled down Alec’s torso as Alec grabbed Magnus’ collar to kiss him harder, almost grinding up against him. The motion drew a soft, almost undetectable moan from the warlock’s lips.

But when Magnus’ fingers were on the shadowhunter’s belt buckle, Alec picked him up in one swift motion. 

Magnus, taken by surprise, gasped and instinctively wrapped his arms tight around Alec’s shoulders, ankles locking above Alec’s ass. He buried his face in the crook of Alec’s neck as Alec’s strong arms held him in place.

Alec turned his head to whisper something in Magnus’ ear which sounded much like ‘something  _ la chambre _ something’, Magnus didn’t really know, he was too focused on how sexy it sounded. He did sort out the word ‘bedroom’, though.

Magnus now worked his mouth on Alec’s neck, sucking on the delicate skin just under Alec’s jawline, where he knew the shadowhunter had a sweet spot.

Alec tried hard not to fumble on his feet as he arched his neck to give Magnus more access. 

The bedroom was just as dimly lit as the living room, but the curtains were luckily half-way drawn, so the sunlight seeping in made sure that Alec didn’t trip on anything.

He heard Magnus snap his fingers and there was a sound similar to sheets flapping in the wind and he was pretty sure Magnus had just removed the cover on the bed.

Alec’s feet hit the edge of the bed and he lowered Magnus down on it, gently and slowly. It didn’t matter that the fire in Alec’s eyes told Magnus that the shadowhunter wanted anything but slow - he was always gentle with Magnus. 

Magnus’ fingers went to the buttons of Alec’s shirt, fumbling with them and managed to get the top three open, before he just grew impatient. 

He grabbed the collar and ripped it open, buttons flying across the bed. 

Alec stared down at Magnus, “Easy there,” he said, still in french. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, pushing the material off the shadowhunter’s rune clad shoulders and pulling him down in a kiss. 

One of Magnus’ ringed fingers traced over the stamina rune, with his other hand he traced the flexibility one and he pulled back, staring up at Alec. There was a sly smirk on his face.

“Let’s put these to good use, hm?” he murmured, leaning up a little to kiss Alec’s collarbone, before he gave a small bite. 

Magnus could make out Alec’s hands sliding over his abs to his sides, and he splayed his own hands over Alec’s chest, sending little flares of his magic through Alec’s body.

Alec felt Magnus’ cold rings now against his skin and he shivered, not knowing if it was the magic, the metal or just the intensity of being with Magnus.

He pressed a kiss onto Magnus’ throat, but when he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, the warlock’s arms seized his own and with a very smooth motion, he flipped them around. 

There was an audible snap and Alec saw Magnus’ own shirt vanish, he could feel the cold against his thighs, signalling that Magnus must’ve had enough of them wearing pants.

“You really thought that I’ll give up the opportunity of making you scream in French?” Magnus deadpanned, as if stating facts. Alec just stared up at him, every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. 

Alec didn’t know what he had expected. He wasn’t about to complain at this outcome, though.

Magnus leaned down, his lips attached to Alec’s skin as he kissed a trail from his neck to his chest to his stomach, and Alec shivered again when he felt his husband’s hand glide between his legs, caressing the skin on his inner thigh

He let his head fall back, enjoying Magnus’ breath on his skin, and the tingle of Magnus’ magic flowing through him. 

He was painfully hard by now and he knew Magnus was the same, he longed to touch his warlock. He also knew that Magnus wouldn’t let him. 

Magnus enjoyed having Alec under him, waiting to be touched and there really wasn’t a better sight than seeing his shadowhunter writhe beneath him.

Magnus’ lips traced along Alec’s abs, licking at the same time, while his hand ghosted over his erection.

Alec, instinctively, bucked his hips and Magnus’ hands flew to Alec’s sides, restraining him as he stared up with his glowing eyes. He was smirking, but there was something commanding there as well. Alec tried his best to stay still.

Magnus took Alec’s boxers off excruciatingly slow, but Alec expected that of him. With promises like Magnus had just made a minute ago, he couldn’t have imagined this going any differently.

The moment he could feel Magnus’ hand around him, Alec’s hands went into fists at his sides and he groaned, the sound echoing back from the walls of the otherwise quiet room.

Magnus’ hand stayed on Alec’s member, while he leaned down and kissed the tip. Alec’s legs trembled slightly and he arched his back a little.

Alec knew what Magnus was doing. He teased him practically every time. But he didn’t think Magnus was in a state where he couldn’t wait to be with Alec and that he would trace his finger into him at the same time as his mouth closed around him.

Two things at once made Alec let out a long, shuddering breath.

Magnus hummed around him, his tongue and lips making it hard for Alec to do anything but bury his hands into Magnus’ hair. He could feel Magnus’ finger, or fingers by now and it felt as if they hadn’t done this in weeks.

When Magnus curled his fingers, Alec tugged at his hair harshly. The warlock made a noise, muffled by obvious reasons, but the sound vibrated through Alec and he knew Magnus was enjoying this a little too much, when there was another spark of magic flowing through him.

Alec gritted his teeth, trying not to give Magnus what he wanted, but the words slipped over his lips, before he could stop them. 

“Magnus, Merde,” he groaned, “Merde je suis- fuck I’m-“

The warlock removed his lips, staring up with a victorious expression and Alec bit his lip, pulling Magnus up and against him.

“Shut up. At least I didn’t scream.” Alec said, he could feel his voice being raspy and low. Magnus looked at him, and released a small chuckle, a hint of disappointment behind it. 

“Welcome back to the land of the english speakers,” he said, but before Alec could reply, Magnus leaned down and grazed his lips against his ear. “I can still make you scream, no matter the language.”

“Oh?” Alec had a mischievous glint in his eye, “Peut tu?”


	3. Epilogue with the Lightwood-Banes

“Come on, Alexander,” Magnus said as he opened a portal.

“Yes, Magnus. Wait up,” said Alec, holding the several bags in his hands tight so they wouldn’t fall.

This was what usually happened; He trailed behind Magnus with his husband’s shopping bags in his hands while the warlock shopped.

They had a ‘quick’ shopping spree in the morning city. Magnus’ plan, of course.

“I still feel like the trip to that last shop was unnecessary. I have enough shirts,” Alec complained when they stepped out of the portal and into the loft. 

His fingers started to feel slightly numb as a result of all the bags he was holding. As always, when shopping, Magnus tended to go overboard. 

Alec held 2 bags of clothes for the kids. 1 full of Magnus’ glitter. 1 full of glitter for Max because of course there would be a riot if only one warlock got all the glitter. 3 bags for Magnus’ clothes, one for himself and 2 for souvenirs.

“Not enough nice ones.” 

Alec tried not to voice his thoughts on how Magnus had already bought him enough shirts to last several life-times. 

“Magnus? Alec?” a hoarse female voice said as the portal swirled to a close behind them. 

Clary.

She was laying on the couch, a blanket over her, blinking her eyes open. She looked tired and it was clear she had been sleeping. There was a TV remote thrown right besides her place on the couch, the TV was still on display.

“Hey guys, good morning.” She said, words coming out muffled as she stifled in a yawn and started to sit up. 

“Well good morning to you too, biscuit.” said Magnus as he walked towards her, “what are you doing here?”

Clary yawned again, scratching her head, her hair was in a messed up braid. 

“Stop that.” Alec said, yawning as well and Clary laughed softly 

“I see you can speak english again,” She looked up at Alec, who opened his mouth in question, “The kids told me.”

She was still small in height, but she’d grown to be more mature. Well, in some ways at least. There were more than a few times when Alec saw her as a childish little sister, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It gave Alec an excuse to act childish as well from time to time.

She had gotten back her memories a year after she had lost them. It was a slow process, but eventually, she remembered. She wasn’t a shadowhunter anymore, though (a fact that made Alec all the more protective of her), but she still lived at the Institute with the rest of her family. Her husband, her parabatai-at-heart, and her vampire best friend.

Alec had helped a lot during the time. It had started with Alec training with Clary, so she could protect herself in the shadow world she still lived in and to remind her about the times he taught Clary how to fight when they first met. It had ended up with them having taco dates (usually Izzy joined them too, they make a good gossip trio) and movie nights together whenever Magnus was away on business.

It had grown to become a thing between the two, and ever since Magnus and Alec adopted the kids, it became “Auntie, Dad and kids movie nights” twice a year (Magnus tried joining them once or twice, but it was usually just Clary and Alec being invested in the movies while he got totally ignored by both of them). After a while, no one questioned this new-found bond between the two anymore. 

“Izzy was tired so she came back to the Institute at 11-ish,” Clary said as she pushed Alec away when he ruffled her hair, “She told me that you two had plans to stay in Madrid for a little while longer, so I thought I’d come over and check on the kids. Jace and Simon were sleeping like hibernating bears anyways. Playing Head of the Institute for one day was ‘too exhausting’ for them,” She informed, “and I haven’t had a movie night with my nephews in so long. We binged the 2010’s HP films”

Alec looked slightly offended, “You guys watched Harry Potter without me?” was all he said at that, but Clary just shrugged. 

Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes at his husband, “That’s very sweet of you, biscuit.” 

“Ooo,” Clary perked up as she saw the shopping bags, traces of sleep disappearing from her face, “Did you guys get me something? Did you get me a birthday present?” she beamed sarcastically, her birthday really was around the corner though, “Or did you forget?”

Alec blinked at her, having clearly not remembered about that, “sure… yeah,” he said, exchanging a somewhat startled look with Magnus.

Magnus chuckled, “Could we ever forget?” 

“Not with me reminding you like every other day.” Clary said cheerfully. 

“Fathers.” came Rafael’s groggy morning voice, as he walked directly to the kitchen. He was the early riser in this family, unlike Alec or Max, “You guys came back early, expected you two to have your 50th honeymoon there”

Alec sauntered over to his eldest son, ruffling his hair a bit while Rafe tried to make his morning coffee. “Hey, my baby.” Alec said softly.

“ _Boludo_.” Rafael mumbled while ducking, but everyone could see the small concealed smile on his face, “I see the spell wore off. Thank fuck, I was scared to hear anything more that I didn’t want to.”

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite son, who never cusses.” Magnus stated loudly, coming to stand next to Alec, his hand going around his husband’s waist. Rafael rolled his eyes. 

“You guys are nasty,” Rafael grimaced.

“He always did like me better,” the warlock said to Alec, ignoring Rafe.

“Only because he liked magic. He’s grown out of that.” Alec insisted, while Rafael took another coffee cup and turned on the machine once more. 

“You can never grow out of magic. That’s not a thing. Right, Rafe?” 

“Being delusional doesn’t suit you, papa.” Rafael walked towards Clary with the two steaming mugs and set one down in front of her while he took his seat in the armchair. 

“You’re an angel, Rafe.” Clary said, inhaling the smell of the coffee. Rafael waved his hand in dismissal, looking at his parents.

“Did you buy _all_ the clothes in Madrid?” he asked sarcastically, eyeing the bags that were set on the floor. Then, suddenly a borderline excited, “Dad did you get me that seraph blade? The new experiment?”. The Madrid institute was known for experimenting with weapons, but their weapons weren’t used by the rest of the shadow world because everyone preferred the Iron Sisters blades.

Word still got out though, and there was a blade Rafael had had his eye on for weeks. 

Alec, clearly looking to prove that he was, in fact, the favorite father, smiled at Rafael. He fished out the blade his son was talking about (He remembered going back to get the blade and Alex, the Head of the Madrid institute, was happy to give him one) and sent Magnus a victorious glance, who just huffed in annoyance.

“Suck up.” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s ear as he passed his husband to hand the blade over to Rafael.

“You just don’t like to lose.” Alec said in almost a sing-song voice, clearly pleased with himself. Clary followed their interaction with amusement.

Rafael’s eyes lit up as he took the blade from Alec’ hands, balancing it in his own. 

“Wow, that looks really good.” Clary admired it from her place, sipping on the coffee. She sent an approving look towards Alec.

Rafe swung it in place and twirled it in his hand, “Dang. Adri’s gonna love this one!”

Alec and Magnus looked at him,“Adri?” 

Clary sipped her coffee silently. She didn’t look the least bit surprised, but was determined not to intervene in this conversation.

Rafael looked like he had just made the greatest mistake of his life, “Why don’t you guys go check on Max and Fill?”

Magnus still looked at Rafe with suspicion, while Alec looked towards Max’s bedroom, where Rafe was pointing at. Alec then turned to Clary with an expectant look on his face. 

Clary sighed, “Yes, Alec. I made sure that they spent the night in separate rooms. Besides, I was here all night long so - yes, they did sleep in separate rooms.”

“Did they, though.” Rafe muttered, sipping his coffee.

“Rafael Lightwood-Bane, I know what you’re doing-” Magnus started, but his husband was already walking towards Max’s bedroom. Clary rolled her eyes excessively, staring after him.

“Alexander, he must be sleepi-” a loud thump came from inside Max’s room.

Alec lightly knocked on Max’s door, one hand on the doorknob, “Maxie? Are you awake?” he asked quiet, yet sternly, twisting the handle to open the door. 

“No!” came Max’s very-awake-voice from inside and Rafael snorted from the living room. 

“Blueberry?” Magnus walked and stood besides Alec.

“WAIT, DON’T COME IN.” There was shuffling inside, “I’m… naked! stop!”

“Guys, maybe you shouldn’t-” Clary tried from the couch, not really wanting to intervene but at the same time, knowing that this won’t end well.

“Maxie, we’ve seen you naked. We raised you.” Magnus suddenly said humorously, though he didn’t open the door, respecting Max’s privacy.

Alec just grew more suspicious at the sound of murmurs from inside,“Maxie? We’re coming in” 

“We are?” Magnus asked, not very convinced, and Alec sent him a glare as if to say ‘are you with me or not?’. 

The sound of something… or someone... falling on the ground with a thump again made Alec open the door.

“Max?” 

He went in, though cautiously, with Magnus not going any further than the doorway. 

Alec expected Fill to be there. He did expect the kids to not listen to him, they were 18, afterall, and it was no secret that Fill and Max had fooled around before (Max had a lot of scratches on his neck which he claimed to be “rashes”, whenever he used to come back home from a date with Fill) But… Alec was just a little protective. He also expected his son not to betray his trust.

Max was sitting on his bed, his shirt on backwards, glamor off, and his hair looking just like Alec’s when he had just gotten out of bed. “Um, hey.” he said lamely, waving a little awkwardly with his hand.

Magnus stifled in a laugh behind Alec.

The room was a mess, the blankets were thrown on the floor and there were evidently 2 pairs of sweatpants and a shirt which did not belong to Max scattered besides the blanket.

Alec rolled his eyes, walked over to Max’s bed, stood besides it and knelled down, picking up the bed sheet which covered the space between the bed frame and the floor.

“Dad!”

As expected, Fill was hiding there, shirtless and his face in his hands.

“Hey, Fill.” Alec sarcastically smiled, “Come on out”

Fill slowly looked at him, cheeks red with embarrassment, “G-Good morning Mr. Lightwood Bane.”

Magnus was laughing in the doorway.

“Still Alec, Fill.” Alec said, ignoring his husband, who seemed to be having a fit of some sort.

“Oh Blueberry, my pure innocent child,” Magnus snickered.

“Papa. Stop,” Max groaned, looking down, blue cheeks purple. 

“Is it just me or is this super awkward.” Clary called from the living room, unable to ignore the hilarious sight any longer.

“Fill was really in there?! Please-,” Rafael started laughing, too.

“So, you made sure they were in separate rooms, huh?” Alec turned around and Clary’s mouth fell shut, her eyes growing wide. 

“Oh, come on, don’t pin this on me!” 

“um…” Fill said as he quickly climbed up on the bed and covered his body with a blanket

“Wait, how did you get past me?” Clary wanted to know, getting up from the couch and setting her cup down on the table, curious eyes on Fill now.

Fill nervously glanced at Max.

“How indeed.” Magnus mused, a knowing look on his face, but he said nothing else, expecting his son to tell them the truth.

Max seemed too embarrassed to look up, “Iportalledhimin.”

“A little clearer, Maxie.” Alec said, Fill had his face in the blanket by this time.

“I portalled him in, okay?!”

Clary slapped her own forehead as if she’d been incredibly stupid. “Of course!”

“So you couldn’t portal him back in the guest room again, dumbass?” Rafael laughed some more at the stupidity when Max looked up at him.

“Dammit I didn’t think of that” 

Rafael was doubling over with laughter by now and Magnus turned to him, “You’re not off the hook, you know” he said sweetly and Rafel stopped.

Fill scooted closer to Max to bury his face in the warlock’s lap, muttering something that clearly sounded like ‘the inquisitor saw me semi naked kill me’

Alec seemed to be slightly embarrassed too by this time. So Magnus clapped his hands together and grinned at them brightly.

“Get dressed and get into the kitchen. We’re having breakfast, since you’re all up.” he said, and Max sent him a thankful look. 

He took Alec by the arm, dragging him out and shutting the door behind him. “You have five minutes.” Alec called after them and Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“You do know they’re adults, right?” Clary asked, amused, but Alec sent her a death glare. “What?”

“ _You_ failed as an aunt,” Alec said.

“I so did not!” she replied.

“Did too!”

“And we’re supposed to be the adults here?” Magnus sighed, striding towards the kitchen table and snapping his fingers, making waffles and pancakes appear, still steaming.

Max and Fill emerged from the bedroom, fully clothed now (Max’s shirt was on the right way this time). Rafael snickered, while Clary sent them a sympathetic smile. 

“Listen,” Magnus said when they all sat down, Max looked slightly annoyed and Fill wouldn’t even raise his head, “Obviously we knew you won’t listen to us or your aunts, for that matter.”

“Magnus” Alec said.

“What? They’re adults.” Magnus repeated what Clary had said before. Max’s head snapped to stare at his papa.

“It’s not like we don’t know what you’re up to-” Magnus continued, but Alec made a startled noise. 

Fill dropped his head on the table,“I’m not having this conversation with the friggin’ Inquisitor of the Clave and the High warlock of friggin’ Alicante,”

“We are not talking about _that_ at the kitchen table.” Max said

“What Magnus is trying but failing to say,” Alec glared at his husband who just shrugged and bit down on his pancake “is that we trusted you.”

“Shouldn’t have betrayed their trust, Maxie,” Rafe added on, clearly enjoying this, “Like they never betray our trust by keeping their nasty stuff only in their bedroom”

Max clicked his tongue, gave his fathers back a look. It was a valid point. His fathers were _very_ bad at keeping bedroom stuff to their bedroom.

There were things both the boys had seen and heard which no child should ever see or hear of their parents.

“And there’s absolutely nothing that you’re hiding from them, isn’t there, Rafe?” Clary said, Rafael stared at her in pure shock. 

“We’ll come to that in a moment, by the way.” Magnus said, giving Rafael a glance.

Rafe seemed ready to stand up and bolt out of the room.

Fill just looked at Alec, clearly upset that he had possibly disappointed both the Inquisitor _and_ the High Warlock. His idols, as he grew up. He had never even imagined himself dating their son, sitting in front of them, having this conversation, in this situation.

“The boys have a point, by the way.” Clary then said to Alec.

“Who’s side are you on, Fray?” Alec asked pointedly, but Clary just smiled at him. 

“There are no sides,” Magnus started, clearly trying to get this over with. Alec was still glaring at Clary like she’d insulted him. 

“I should’ve never made that potion,” Max mumbled, talking to himself, “This all started with the potion, scratch that, with fucking french.” Then turned to his boyfriend, “No, this is happening ‘cause of you. If you didn’t look sexy while speaking french, I would’ve never portalled you in last night and we wouldn’t be sitting here.”

Fill shot his boyfriend a betrayed look, “I-” he then sighed, “I think it’s best for me to _leave._ ”

“Oh, please,” Rafael waved a dismissive hand. “We’re just discussing your sex-life, no big deal. Stay a little longer, Curly” he continued sarcastically.

“No, um, I have to…” he trailed off, “Right. Submit reports to Mrs. Lightwood. Yup, gotta leave.”

“You’re seriously gonna leave me here alone?” Max raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend when the shadowhunter stood up, “Some boyfriend, you are”

“Fill, calm down.” Magnus said, giving him a look that made Fill sit down again. “We’re not mad or anything.”

Magnus elbowed Alec, who said “Ow,” and glared at his husband.

“Right. Not mad.” Alec said reluctantly. Clary snickered.

“Alec doesn’t like talking about sex.” Clary said solemnly, leaning over to Fill. 

“Excuse me-” Alec stammered and Magnus sent Clary a smile, before he patted his husband's arm. 

“Magnus. Alec.” Fill said, “Look, you guys are literally like my idols and my OTP-” Alec and Magnus had no idea what that meant “-and stuff but um... “ he looked like he was searching for words

“As I was saying. We won’t speak of this again, unless you give us a reason to.” Magnus concluded, snapping his fingers to make his cold coffee steaming again.

“Right. Thanks,” muttered Fill.

“As for you,” Alec said, turning to Max who stood to attention immediately. “I think cleaning the weapons back at the Institute would suffice as a punishment. You did disobey us, after all.”

“I’m 18!” Max exclaimed, “You can’t do that! You aren’t even the Head! Auntie Izzy is.”

Alec glared at Max, “Like you said,” Alec glanced at Fill “I’m the ‘friggin Inquisitor’, I can do whatever the hell I want.” 

Magnus stared at his husband, smirking. 

“Bro…” Clary looked at her blue nephew with sympathy, “Cut him some slack. Remember when you and Magnus got caught ‘checking the perimeter’ by the _Circle_ members?”

Alec looked at Clary in utter disbelief, “I’m cancelling Taco-gossip-dates.”

Magnus laughed. “How about this? No more brewing potions unless you get clearance from me.” 

“That’s-” Max started, but sat back in his chair in defeat. This did start because of the french potion, because of which Fill spoke french, because of which Max got all hot and bothered.

“Okay, papa.” Max just said. 

“And… Taco gossip dates?” Magnus now turned to Alec, eyeing him with an amused expression. Alec had his arms crossed on his chest, clearly still upset with Clary. Clary rolled her eyes again.

“Well, this has been a chaotic morning.” Rafael said, although he didn’t seem too upset about it, sending Max a wicked smile. 

Clary leaned in to Fill’s side, who was sitting there quite awkwardly, as if feeling out of place but still enjoying the conversation, “The Lightwood-Banes,” She sighed and then with a small smile said, “Don't worry, you’re gonna fit right in with them.”

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out the fact that Alec canonically can't speak Spanish and the language rune canonically can't last long and Warmth, or Jo, and I had NO idea about that. We go to know it after we published the first chapter and when I say we had a mind poofed moment ~Arsis
> 
> I would like to point out that this started as a crack fic, turned into a fluff fic, then into smut (it was not my fault, Arsis made me do it) (Didnot! I said we can stop ~Arsis) and then into family domestic fluff shit. It was a wild ride and just as chaotic as we are, so there.  
> ~Jo 
> 
> Hey homosapiens! It’s Arsis, back at it with another crack fic;  
> like this? then go check out my other works-  
> You can also find me here;  
> twitter: SleeepDeprived1  
> trumblr/wattpad/insta: SleeepDeprived  
> Aight, thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are sO appreciated.
> 
> My fellow Yees and Haws, for those of you who don't know me (which is basically everyone) - I do write other fics too so ya'll can check them out;  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> And you can also find me here;  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Tumblr: malecbaby  
> Thanks for putting up with this chaotic mess (you know you love it)!
> 
> (All mistakes are ours)


End file.
